Remembranza
by Zedfer
Summary: -Shōnen ai- No tienes porque fingir demencia conmigo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que, tarde o temprano, llegarás a las mismas conclusiones que yo. -Dokugakuji/Kôugaiji-


**R****emembranza**

Se encontraba de pie, estático sin poder mover un músculo o articular palabra. Quería hacerlo, correr a su lado y hablarle hasta que volviera a ser él mismo; lo que fuera con tal de sacarlo de aquél estado en el que ahora se les presentaba. Y, aunque fueron pocas sus palabras, pudo darse cuenta que el Kôugaiji que sus ojos miraban no eran el mismo, en lo absoluto, más aún cuando, sin chistar, obedeció ordenes de la mujer que tanto odiaba.

No lo entendía, sencillamente era imposible.

Físicamente era el mismo, la suave piel canela, el cabello, los mismos ojos aunque con la diferencia de que todo el brillo que los iluminaban se había extinguido y junto con el, casi a la par, la sutil sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro

Difícil de evitar el intenso odio que corría por las venas de su cuerpo pero, la pregunta era, ¿a quién odiaba más a Gyokumen Koujyu o al maldito de Ni Jeini?, quien fuera, al final un acto tan atroz no podría ser perdonado, al menos por su parte. De tener la oportunidad se vengaría de ambos aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Finalmente, tras la puesta del sol y la presentación del "príncipe", Yaone y Dokugakuji abandonaron la habitación aún intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. En cierta manera mantenían la esperanza de que fuera una farsa bien montada por parte de Kôugaiji y que el supuesto "lavado cerebral" no hubiese surtido efecto en él.

Nada…

Todo se resumió en la más pura indiferencia por su parte, ya no le resultaban importantes, ni siquiera iba a visitar a su madre. Un cambio espantoso que le dolió más de lo que hubiese llegado a imaginar.

–Dokugaku, ¿te encuentras bien?. –preguntó Yaone con mirada preocupada. –Desde el incidente en la habitación de Gyokumen no te he visto con buena cara.

El pelinegro, que hasta hacia unos momentos tenía sus ojos clavados en la ventana, giró su cabeza un poco y le miró sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Descuida, estoy bien; no hace falta que te preocupes. –contestó volviendo rápidamente su mirada al tragaluz que tan absorto lo tenía del resto del mundo. Ante este acto la yôkai no agregó más palabras y abandonó la habitación.

Ella sabía que debía darle tiempo después de todo, tarde o temprano, Dokugaku tendría que comprender que el señor Kôugaiji regresaría de una manera u otra. El estado inducido con el que era manipulado, no podía durar para siempre, estaba segura de ello.

Mientras tanto, aún con la mirada fija en el exterior, Dokugaku se empeñaba en recordar todo cuanto había sucedido un par de semanas antes.

Suspiró.

Tenía su barbilla apoyada en su mano y el codo sobre el borde del ventanal para poder mantener su apoyo.

Tan sólo se dedicaba a recordar, no podía hacer otra cosa.

"_A pesar de reencontrarte con tu hermano decidiste luchar a mi lado hombro con hombro, ¿por qué Doku__gaku?, creí que él era lo que más querías." Hablaba tranquilo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared cercana._

"_Es cierto." contestó el de cabellos azabaches. "Y tampoco debe de ser un secreto para ti el hecho de que tú me lo recordabas."_

"_Por supuesto, es sólo que…" murmuró el menor con el semblante pensativo como si tratase de encontrar la respuesta a un difícil acertijo. "No logro comprenderte."_

Y no era para menos desde su punto de vista pues, paso muchos años creyendo ser el falso reflejo de un amor fraternal pero, de un instante a otro, se vio empañado por el hecho de verlo enfrentar a su propia sangre; enemigos declarados. Entonces, ¿Dokugaku sería capaz de reaccionar diferente en la situación que más le necesitara?, ¿acaso era tan impredecible?.

"_Pareces mortificado Kô" comentó con una son__risa en labios poniéndose en pie y lejos de donde se encontraba descansando. "¿Tanto te interesa saber el porqué luché contra Gojyo, mi hermano?."_

Al momento que sus palabras abandonaban sus labios, Dokugakuji avanzaba paso a paso para romper con la distancia que lo separaba de su señor. Este, por su parte, lo miraba sin inmutarse.

"_Y bien, ¿quieres saber la respuesta?." Preguntó con semblante serio una vez que se encontraba frente de él. __"A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo o al menos sospecharlo."_

Inevitablemente el ojinegro sonrió, al final de cuentas, los cinco años que le llevaba de diferencia resultaron importantes.

"_Podrías empezar por explicarme qué es lo q__ue te hace sonreír." Respondió el menor encogiéndose de hombros pero sin apartar sus inusuales ojos guinda de aquellos onix capaces de aguantarle la mirada._

"_Kô, no necesite más de un mes para darme cuenta que tú no eres mi hermano." Afirmó. "¿Ha sido satisfecha tu curiosidad o debo ser más explícito con mi respuesta?."_

Justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a contestar el más alto se inclinó, lo suficiente, para que su rostro quedara al mismo nivel del moreno. En respuesta su interlocutor movió el rostro para clavar sus pupilas en algún punto fijo del sucio piso.

"_Veo que lo has pensado."_

"_¿Pensado qué?." Añadió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas expuesto por su traicionero color de piel._

"_No tienes porque fingir demencia conmigo." Comentó sin dar mucha importancia al hecho de ser esquivado por los ojos que tanto le gustaban. "Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que, tarde o temprano, llegarás a las mismas conclusiones que yo."_

"_¿Ah, sí?, y según tú, ¿a cuál conclusión he llegado?." Cuestionó una vez seguro que su sangre no se estancaba en el rostro._

El más alto entornó los ojos analizando, de esta manera, cada gesto de su acompañante; sin duda alguna estaba abochornado.

"_Lejos de ser un cariño fraternal y más allá d__e un estima de amigo o compañero, ¿o me equivoco?."_

Aquellos momentos resultaban una tortura para el más bajo pues, por cada palabra emitida, podía sentir el cálido aliento del yôkai chocar contra su piel.

Se estremeció.

"_Dokugaku…" susurró con una media sonrisa mezcla de ternura y dureza. Lo_ _que estaba a punto de suceder no era correcto, aunque poco le importaba._

Ahí estaban, tan cerca del uno del otro, con sus rostros a pocos centímetros, unidos cada vez más por el silencio que poco a poco se extendía y los invitaba a rendirse a los sentimientos que desbordaban con la premura de los latidos de sus corazones.

Fue, entonces, de un momento a otro cuando Kôugaiji sintió la mano del mayor en su rostro, siendo sus labios acariciados por el pulgar de este.

"_Si no hay__ rechazo lo tomo como una invitación."_

Fue dicho y hecho. En cuanto hubo terminado de formar la frase el yôkai de cabellos azabaches no se detuvo a pensar en lo que realmente ansiaba hacer. Lentamente, como si aún estuviera esperando el rechazo del ojiguinda, fue acercando sus labios a aquellos que se había convertido en el objeto de su deseo. El contacto resultó ser más de lo que esperaba; cálido y suave.

A lo largo de su columna vertebral una descarga eléctrica agudizo sus sentidos haciéndole sentir un delicioso escalofrío extendiéndose hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Ahora que lo tenía solo y para él no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, al menos no antes de hacerle entender cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Sin prisa sus labios marcaban el ritmo de un sincronizado juego, uno donde cada movimiento arrebataba un poco más de la cordura del demonio pelirrojo.

Cerraban sus ojos.

Se entregaban a las sensaciones y a los mismos sentimientos.

Ya no importaba ni pasado, ni futuro, sólo…

El presente, su presente.

Sin ser concientes los dos demonios se dejaban arrastrar, ya no sólo por el afecto o la mera curiosidad sino por la pasión, el deseo del uno por el otro; ambos insatisfechos por no poder tener más de un beso.

"_Kô, ¿qué clase de magia has usado para retenerme a tu lado?." Murmuró una vez que sus pulmones hubieran reclamado un poco de aire._

"_Ninguna magia, amigo mío." Contestó apartándose del más alto para dirigirse frente a la enorme ventana por donde sutiles y plateados rayos de luna se filtraban iluminando la oscura habitación._

"_¿Qué miras?." Preguntó el demonio de ojos negros abrazando por la espalda al menor._

"_La luna."_

"_¿Por algo en especial?." Interrogó nuevamente pero esta vez depositando pequeños besos que iban desde el hombro derecho hasta lo largo del cuello del moreno._

"_En lo absoluto."_

Lo tenía decidido ya; si tenía que ser juzgado al menos que fuera por algo que sabía no llegaría a arrepentirse.

Tras éste pensamiento dejó que el peso de su cuerpo reposara en aquel que lo tenía abrazado. Toda duda que había guardado momentos antes se disiparon por completo, si alguien era capaz de ir al mismo infierno por él era, sin duda alguna, Dokugakuji.

Sonrió.

"_Doku__…" Susurró girando su cabeza para mirarle. "quédate esta noche conmigo." _

"_Esta noche y cuantas quieras."_

Su rostro reflejó ternura y un nuevo beso se encargó de responder la petición que segundos antes le hizo su señor. Una respuesta clara y ciertamente llena de la más pura sinceridad pues, de ser decisión del yôkai de ojos negros, permanecería a su lado por más tiempo.

Conforme pasaban los segundos el beso se volvía más exigente; un beso más pasional en donde las lenguas se entrelazaban en un juego de seducción y deseo. Por otra parte, los suspiros se dejaban escuchar al tiempo que las caricias iban en aumento; una tras otra depositada con extrema habilidad, primero los brazos, después el torso hasta descender a la pelvis del acalorado moreno quien, girando su cuerpo para tenerlo nuevamente de frente, rodeó el cuello de su acompañante con sus brazos.

"_Me haces desear más de lo que ya tengo de ti." __Confesó al momento que era levantado en peso para, de esta manera, verse sentado en el marco del ventanal._

"_Entonces…" guardó silencio brevemente "que así sea."_

Una sonrisa seductora y los negros ojos iluminados por el reflejo de la luna resultaron el detonante de la noche.

No paso mucho tiempo entre los besos, caricias y suspiros de sus cuerpos bañados en perlado sudor para que se fundieran en una sincronizada danza nocturna, en la cual, de vez en vez, se veían obligados a silenciar.

Realmente, lo que menos necesitaban eran más problemas…

Así pues la noche pasó sobre ellos siendo la única testigo del momento en que ambos, exhaustos, se dejaban caer sobre la cama de blancas sabanas. No estaban muy seguros de lo que debían decir o hacer pero si alguien tendría que romper aquél silencio sería el pelirrojo:

"_Doku…"_

"_¿Dime?" _

"_¿Crees que exista el infierno?."_

"_Supongo que sí." Contestó el mayor apartando un rebelde y húmedo mechón de cabello del rostro de su señor._

"_Tú crees qué…"_

"_Kô, si te llegarán a mandar al infierno te aseguro que iría tras de ti, sin importar cuan difícil pueda ser"_

"_Eso pensé." Sonrió acomodándose en los brazos de su pareja antes de cerrar los ojos y disponerse a descansar._

Por fin, una vez que sus recuerdos lo dejaron, movió su cuerpo de la posición en la que se había mantenido por horas; tenía el brazo entumido y los ojos le escocían al parpadear.

Ahora lo entendía.

Debía enfrentar el infierno de tenerlo cerca y lejano al mismo tiempo, después de todo una promesa sigue siendo una promesa aunque una de las partes la olvidara.

–Dokugaku. –interrumpió la voz de la joven yôkai quien se encontraba sosteniendo una bandeja con alimentos. –Te he traído la cena.

–Gracias Yaone, ya mismo lo como. –contestó con una sonrisa a su compañera al acercarse a coger la bandeja. –¿Alguna novedad?.

–No.

–Bien…–suspiró cansado. –supongo que tendremos que esperar más tiempo antes de recuperar a nuestro señor Kôugaji.

La mujer se encontraba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo y, sinceramente, lo que fuera que hubiera cruzado por su mente, se alegraba de ya no verlo tan deprimido y cabizbajo.

–¡Por cierto!. –exclamó recordando repentinamente el mensaje que tenía para él. –El señor Kôugaiji me pidió que te entregará esto.

Yaone, de algún bolsillo oculto, sacó un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad y se lo entregó al demonio pelinegro.

–Dijo que era importante. –Dokugaku miró receloso aunque terminó por coger el papel y leer su contenido.

"_Al final siempre llegamos a las mismas conclusiones.__"_

–¿Y bien?, ¿qué dice?.

–Nada importante. –contestó restando importancia a propósito. –sólo que descansemos los suficiente pues los estorbos le son inútiles.

–Siendo el caso será mejor que me retire a mi habitación, descansa Dokugaku. –finalizó dando media vuelta y avanzar hasta abandonar la habitación de su compañero. Este por su parte releyó el mensaje.

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo.

¿Lo amaba?, sí…

¿Le correspondía?, sí…

Al final de cuentas Kô llegaría a las mismas respuestas y tal vez, y sólo tal vez, volvería a ser el mismo chico del que se había enamorado.

**Fin**


End file.
